User blog:Minithepeanut/New types of character forms - Please Read
Rightio, so this is basically the very unprofessional admin blog which was written Kaitlynn and myself (mostly Kaitlynn though), with some suggestions for new things to incorporate into making characters and stuff related to that. Because it's a lot, it's been divided up into tabs for each different section. Please let us know what you think of each section and any ideas you have for improvement across them. Thanks. Connection Requests= This is moi being an idiot and I have this idea for like "Character Requests" that I see some Tumblr OC RPs use, so yeah. Check it out yo. Basically, a character request is where you have a plot idea for one of your characters, but you don't want to make the new character yourself. What you do is just fill out a form for the character so someone who might be interested in them could create the character and then bam, you can rp and stuff. Yeah fun. Connection Requests Name of Your Character: Basically, whatever character of urs that would be connected to this character Connection: Basically like wat is the connection between the two characters. Just put like friends, enemies, boyfriend, girlfriend, sister, brother, whatever. Character Name: If you have an idea for the character's name, just put it here. You can also just put UTP (up to player). If you do UTP, the person who makes this character will come up with the name. Suggested Age: Put either a number or an age range (so like you can put 19 or 17-20. Whatever) Occupation: If you have an idea for the occupation of the character. Or put UTP. FC Suggestions: If its like a family character, then maybe you want to make sure the FC actually looks similar to yours and all. Put any suggestions you have here. Doesn't matter. Brief History: This can just be like a few sentences or you can just completely do UTP. Doesn't matter. Personality Traits: Just like 3-5 personality traits you have in mind for the character. Or UTP. Additional Information: Any extra info you have you can just put here. ~~ Okay, so I feel like how this would work would be pre simple mkay. Like a user would just go to the Connection Request Forum and be like Connection: Their Char Name, so that way people would know who the connection would be linked to. If they rlly like that character, they can check it out and know what's up. Now, if a person rlly like the request, they can post something like "I rlly like this idea bruh! I'm gonna like make a form for them." and then they'll go and and make a Character Form and wait for the approval. What if the person who made the char quits or decides they no longer want to rp them? Then they can put them up for adoption. We could make a new category for characters that can be adopted. The adoption process will be different so ima post about that next. |-| Character Adoptions= so have you ever rlly rlly loved a character but no longer wanted to rp them? were you okay with someone taking them up and using them? probs. i was thinking we could create an adoption category for characters like this. now obviously a person cant just be like "oh hey look at this cool character i wanna rp them." its much more complicated than that. we'd have special Adoption Forms for these characters. Now, obvs theres already a history and personality and friends and stuff for a character, so what can even go on this form? HAVE NO FEAR FOR I SHALL TELL YOU. So like if a person wants to adopt a char, they would title the thread like Adoption: Char Name. Yeah easy af. Now on to the form. Character Changes: This would be like any minor changes like age, fc, birthday, occupation, etc. History Changes: If there's something about the history they want to change or add they can put that here. Personality Changes: Same as above but personality Prompt 1: Basically we make a prompt page and they have to do one prompt here. It has to be at least one well written paragraph. Prompt 2: Same as above except a different prompt SO that's about it. Now, if the rper who originally created the character is still active on the wiki, they have 3 days to show up and say whether they approve of this character. Obviously, they don't actually get to say YEAH I APPROVE YEAH MAKE THE PAGE START RPING no they dont. They just get to say "I approve of this form." Then an admin/rollback shows up and actually approves the character. If the original rper is either of those tho, they can also make the approval form thing. |-| Temporary Characters= Okay, so you know when you want to have some plot development and you need another character but you're hesitant to make them because you know they'll only be around for like one or two roleplays or they won't have much else to do? You do? Great! You don't? Well, let's just pretend the hypothetical is true for now. Anyway, I was sort of thinking that we could have a new category (and accompanying page template) for temporary characters. I know, it sounds a bit weird but just hear me out. What does that even mean? Well, ye of little faith - it means something as simple as that. The characters exist knowing they're only going to be used temporarily. On the character form, we could add a slightly different form (or keep the original, why not) for temporary characters, but somewhere they clarify that the character is only temporary. This means that: *They don't count as part of your thirty character limit. *They are exempt from the thirty day limit (seeing as they're not really active). *They also don't count towards your gender ratio. *They can still RP with whoever and whenever (unless they like die or move away, then they'll get marked inactive). *They get marked with a new category called Temporary characters. (I don't know if they should be added to any others except if they win an award they can get added to Season Award Winners). If you thought there were loopholes to be found: *Admins and rollbacks can have a look at the activity of a temporary character. If they've been around for more than a month and have a lot of RPs that aren't to do with a plot progression (e.g. they're out bumping into random people on the street just to make friends or whatever) then the admin or rollback can mark that page with some template that tells the person to resubmit their character through the character form as a fulltime character. If that exceeds the limits, then unfortunately, you won't be approved. Limits/Guides for Temporary Characters: *No limit on them. *Their pages will remain there (in case they will be used again or if you want to go through their old RPs) on the proviso that they have had at least one finished RP before they stopped being used. *If you want the page gone, mark them for deletion using the template. *If they move away or die and you want the page there still, mark them as inactive and they'll go in the inactive characters category. **Note that in the inactive characters, they will be marked for deletion unless they have had three RPs or more or if you request to have the page stay. I still don't get it. Can I see an example? Sure. Category:Blog posts